hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Comes Around, Goes Around
'''Comes Around, Goes Around '''is the second episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Corps have tracking to mutation of Europe, as it turned out to be Robin, who is turning them into a mutated freaks in Europe, as Samuel Ross sees a problem. Nathan and Natalie both have trouble going to work, as Natalie uses he jet plane to get to Nathan to Corps HQ, as Doctor Oswald tells them that there are many mutation in Europe, such as Ukraine And Turkey, as it turned out Robin use the wave to make a mutated army. His next target is in, France, as he will use, to them as well. If he continues, he will do more, across the country, as Boyce and Harold helps, Nathan to gear up. Proctor helps Nathan gain a new ability in his Cybernetics and it's called Clap Attack (Which can use for sonics). They go to Europe, as many mutations are attacking Nathan's team. It turned out the G.I.G.N have masks and survive to find out, where the other places. G.I.G.N helps Nathan to connect the towers, to find out where the wave, is coming from. It turned out that Robin is using it, in the Eiffel Tower. Boyce and Harold goes to stop Robin's men, as Nathan goes up to find him. Robin tries to talk to Nathan, as he wants to know why is he doing this. Robin did this, so he can become leader instead of one, as Nathan goes to battle him in the Eiffel tower, as G.I.G.N and Boyce and Harold goes to fend off many mutation as it can, as the Wave pulse is about to be in 1 minute. Robin manages to stop him, as it turned out as the wave happen, Nathan reverse it and destroy it to turn everyone back to normal, as Robin is defeated by Nathan, as the whole of France is back to normal. Corps thanks Nathan and his team curing to reverse to switch, as Natalie knows that Nathan is doing a great job, as he knows there are many more that can come up with a plan like this, he looks up to the sky, as the camera pulls, as Nathan hopes that isn't the last of many. Episode Moments * Robin had mutated many countries in Europe * Nathan stops him from mutating Robin * G.I.G.N and Corps join forces to stop Robin Characters * Nathan Underwood * Natalie Underwood * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Corps * Doctor Shelly Oswald * Samuel Ryan * G.I.G.N * Will Chill * Proctor Wells Villain * Robin Ocean * Robin's Men Links Trivia * Robin Ocean knows he does things like this, according to Nathan * Natalie sometimes carries Nathan to Corps, if traffic doesn't go well * Samuel always keeps his TV on, to see how Corps is doing Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason